


Repeat Mosaic

by scarletstring



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Puella Magi Madoka Magica AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletstring/pseuds/scarletstring
Summary: Irene won't stop until she finds a universe where Wendy is safe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PMMM AU. 
> 
> One-shot inspired by @Myrmicinae for having enlightened me that Irene is practically Homura. Thank you.

Insecurity colors Irene like a second skin.

 

"H-Hi, my name is, um, J-Joohyun..."

 

It hasn't been long since the last she's had this many eyes on her, all watching her, scrutinizing her; the difference being that none of them wore large white coats and nurse scrubs.

 

She even feels their gazes probe at her skin when she lines up beside them as instructed, and wonders if she could handle such undivided attention without crumbling with an already weak heart.

 

Singing lessons go faster than Irene thinks, and before she realizes it, several of her classmates have already clustered around her, eager to get to know her.

 

Irene's grateful for their interest, but it makes her anxious how fast they speak, talking over each other that she can't come up with proper responses for any of them.

 

"Can you excuse us for a bit? She needs to take her medicine at the nurse's office."

 

Irene spots a woman with a bright twinkling smile and flaring red-pink hair, a savory hue of scarlet she's never seen.

 

Somehow, Irene finds herself trailing behind her, timid fingers linking between her skin, as the nurse's aide guides her through the halls.

 

She's not sure how to talk to her; she hasn't spoken much to others in so long – this was all too new still.

 

"So, how do you like it? Being back as a trainee so far,"

 

Irene recognizes this etiquette of speech, stumbling tongue frantic to return such pleasantry, timidly readjusting her circle glasses.

 

"U-Um, it's okay..."

 

Despite her long absence since her audition at the company, they were kind enough to keep her in – even paying for the hospital expenses. Apparently they had seen star quality in her and valued her more than she did herself.

 

She flinches at the girl's excited clap, nervous under her giggling smile.

 

"That's good. I'm Seungwan by the way, but it's an embarrassing name so just call me Wendy."

 

The fact that the girl has two names reminds Irene of a book she's read during her time at the hospital, about a goddess of peace and how much she had adored her enough to adopt her name. The doctors and nurses had all joined in, too.

 

"I-I'm Joohyun, but, um – I really like 'Irene'."

 

It sounds so much more embarrassing out loud than in her head, regret instantly rising in her chest.

 

Just as soon as Irene attempts to take it back, salvage what lame image she's conjured up in front of a girl she barely knew, Wendy is hushing her with that pearly white grin and crescent moons for eyes.

 

"Nice to meet you, Irene. It sounds cool, like you."

 

And somehow, as Wendy takes her hand, giggling a laugh as they talk about hobbies they could share together, Wendy's words make Irene feel like nothing's out of place.

 

-

 

It turns out that Wendy now lives in the dorm.

 

It used to be just her and Seulgi.

 

Irene realizes she's missed quite a lot while she was away.

 

"Supper is ready, so go help yourself okay?"

 

Wendy's smile is warm and charming and beautiful. She's already helping Irene unzip her jacket, pulling off the sleeves and hanging it on the coat rack before Irene gets to catch her hands to stop her.

 

"Welcome back, Joohyun-unnie!"

 

Seulgi is hopping towards her before squishing her into a giant embrace, that as much as it was dangerous for crushing her bones, Irene is grateful for the affection.

 

Irene learns from their talks that they all go to the same school together, spotting similarly colored school uniforms hanging by the door, though she's three grades higher than the both of them.

 

Despite the age gap, she gets along well with Wendy better than she expects, Seulgi not having been a problem when they had been together as trainees for so long (and counting).

 

As they all settle down at the circle table of their tiny dorm, chewing on food that Wendy's made (which is delicious), Irene thinks that things could only go better from here.

 

-

 

It doesn't last long of course.

 

A few days at best.

 

People have been spewing out words like they knew what they were talking about, though Irene admits that they do.

 

They _are_ right to think that she can’t sing; she hasn’t practiced in so long that whatever skills she’s gathered in the past, have all withered off to rust.

 

Same with her stamina; she can’t quite dance as long or as hard like she used to – and it was the only thing that made Irene feel like she was good enough.

 

Even Wendy has her limits.

 

“Wendy?”

 

Irene doesn’t mean to intrude; she was just looking for a place to hang around during break before the next lessons start.

 

The singing room was the quietest; sound proof walls for belting notes has its perks.

 

Wendy seems to think the same way too, except it’s so no one can hear her cry.

 

Irene’s watching carefully even when Wendy is frantically wiping the tears from her face, dusting her hands on her legs and sleeves like it would erase the evidence away.

 

But her sniffles and pink puffy eyes betray her.

 

“U-Unnie!” Wendy’s attempting to be cheerful despite the crack in her voice, Irene knows, as she stands up, slapping her hands against her cheeks; as if it’d paint back her pale complexion. “A-Are you planning to practice? I’ll go someplace else, okay?”

 

Irene doesn’t let her go, gripping her wrist gently when Wendy stumbles towards the door.

 

For some reason, her touch ignites another round of emotions in Wendy’s chest because suddenly the shorter girl is twisting to hug her, muffled sobs pressing into her shoulder.

 

“Wendy…”

 

Irene’s rubbing a hand on her back, circling soothing motions along the softness of Wendy’s thin sweater. She ushers the redhead to sit with her, settling on the bench by the piano, not once letting go of Wendy.

 

“I-I can’t seem to sing lately…”

 

The words startle her, knowing full well how much Wendy loves to sing, her voice her most prized possession.

 

Irene keeps quiet, combing a hand through Wendy’s hair, hoping it gives her comfort, even just a little bit.

 

“My voice just gives out whenever I try a higher note, l-like it’s disappearing and – I-I don’t know what to do…” Irene can feel the way Wendy’s fingers grip her tighter. “…What if it goes away?”

 

“It won’t.”

 

Irene pulls back, just enough to read the desperation in Wendy’s eyes, wiping the tear tracks that mar her soft skin.

 

“B-But—”

 

“I’ll make sure of it.”

 

She doesn’t quite know _how._ Though she’s learned a thing or two from Seulgi and their coaches about taking care of their voices. She’s sure Wendy’s heard them all too, but the girl could be stubborn when she thinks she hasn’t trained long enough to stop for the day.

 

Wendy’s always thinking that it’s never enough.

 

She must’ve overworked it.

 

So for the next few days, Irene makes sure she monitors Wendy’s practice hours, providing her with water whenever she could. She even buys a cool-mist humidifier for extra help during their sleep, cleaning it regularly.

 

When Wendy argues that she could train more – _just a little bit more,_ Irene doesn’t let her, dragging her away from the practice room so she could rest and not run her voice dry of exhaustion.

 

And it helps.

 

Gradually, Wendy’s eyes glow brighter, her voice spilling clearer, her confidence a steady rise back in the gears of her limbs and Irene couldn’t be more prouder.

 

“Thank you, unnie.”

 

And Irene swears her heart swells at Wendy’s cheeky smile and happy eyes.

 

She thinks it’s enough to get through her days, when other trainees gossip words wherever she goes.

 

Maybe.

 

-

 

Irene’s courage proves brief when practice ends and there's chatter with her name floating about again; insecurity forever a permanent latch on her heart.

 

She had felt it grow during dance class on her first day back, a stalking shadow Irene can't get rid of no matter how much she wants to.

 

She's never felt comfortable with the way her heart barely lets her run a quarter of the building's gym without pulsing hard to have her choke on sparse air.

 

It doesn't help when her peers talk, barely even a whisper, about the things she can't do: she can't dance long enough, can't sing – what good is a trainee like _her_ anyway; she shouldn't even be here; lucky that she's such a _pretty face_ —

 

Irene is sick of hearing it.

 

Her heart condition kept her from her training and as much as she wants to curse for it, that it's the reason she's fallen behind everyone else, it's just the way things are.

 

But it doesn't make her feel any better.

 

She wonders if she should even bother heading back to the dorm. Wendy and Seulgi often provided great support, but still.

 

Irene can't keep depending on them; she can't keep being their burden.

 

"You okay, Irene-unnie?"

 

She blinks once, twice, before finally registering that she's in some sort of weird... _place._

 

Floating debris and a red sky, and three odd figures she can't quite figure out.

 

How did she even get here in this weird looking dreamscape? Irene remembers just walking, and walking, and walking, until...

 

"Let's talk about this later, Wendy."

 

Irene doesn't recognize the woman that spoke, looking a little older than the both of them, donned in some odd costume, with a beret and a white feather for its accessory.

 

Suddenly Wendy is shooting at cartoony silhouettes with glowing pink arrows (since when did she have a bow?), the older woman tangling them up in flurries of yellow ribbons and floating muskets.

 

-

 

It turns out that there are such things as 'magic' and monsters – _Witches,_ as Jang Yewon had mentioned over a cup of tea and delicious cheesecake.

 

Wendy says that they're Magical Girls, with the safety of Seoul, Korea their responsibility. That they've made wishes to perform miracles; make the impossible, possible.

 

With the help of Yeri.

 

A sweet young girl with a laugh so wide that Irene couldn't believe she could still be that pretty.

 

She wears a school uniform: colored in memorable white, red, and gold. She says she grants people their wishes of hopes and dreams in exchange for keeping the world safe; it was hard to fathom that the girl could be capable of such prowess.

 

But Wendy and Yewon were clear examples of it.

 

It would've made Irene skeptical of the whole thing – would've been hard to believe, but they had saved her (apparently she had walked into a witch's labyrinth as a result of her despair), and as much as Irene had some form of doubt crawling in her mind, they were all still real.

 

They suggest that she tag along and Irene nods, excited; she wouldn't miss it for the world.

 

When they’re heading back home, a night’s patrol a success, Irene asks what Wendy had wished for.

 

She watches a blush paint Wendy’s face, a lighter shade of the red on her head, squirming slightly and fiddling with the hem of her sleeve.

 

“I wished that my voice would never disappear, so you wouldn’t have to worry about me so much anymore, unnie.”

 

Irene pinches her glowing pink cheek. The notion is undoubtedly sweet.

 

“I’ll always worry though because I care, so get used to it.”

 

-

 

Jang Yewon dies first.

 

Her soul gem was shattered from a lucky shot of spewed rainbow, Walpurgisnacht (apparently the strongest witch ever) still cackling away, causing chaos with every floating familiar.

 

Irene is frozen, fingers rattling against the still body of their good friend, and a reliable pillar with a beautiful view on justice.

 

She doesn't want Wendy to die too.

 

"Let's just go," Irene mumbles between shivering teeth, her tears falling against her circle glasses' cracked lens. "Let's run – it's, it's too strong, Wendy. You can't—" She chokes on dry throat. "—You can't beat it by yourself!"

 

"Irene-unnie,"

 

Wendy's calm voice is a sharp contrast to the panic Irene still feels in her chest, wracking at her lips, her fingers, her legs.

 

She can't get up. She's scared.

 

"I won't let it hurt anyone else." Wendy's turning to look at her, that same signature pearly whites slipping between her lips into that warm smile. "Okay?"

 

Before Irene gets to protest, scream out: _No, wait_ – Wendy's already jumping into the fray, streaks of pink clashing into the air.

 

-

 

Son Wendy dies.

 

Somehow, Walpurgisnacht is gone, but it doesn't matter because Wendy is gone too.

 

Why.

 

Why.

 

Why?!

 

She wasn't worth saving; not in exchange for Wendy's life. She's not that important.

 

Wendy's the one important.

 

So, _so_ important.

 

Irene cradles her in her arms, sobs into her dirty tanned school uniform (they had just gotten out of school a few hours ago – how could things have gone this way?), wails for her precious friend – her best friend.

 

Out of everyone she's met, Wendy had been the only one who didn't talk to her out of pity, fun, or gossip. She never looked at her any less, even when Irene felt lesser than the dirt she'd taste from tripping over nothing during gym class, breath cut shorter than the rest of her classmates.

 

Seulgi is just as great, but with Wendy, there was a certain appeal Irene can't quite place.

 

She can't tell if it's because of her sweet altruism or soft and bubbly confidence.

 

Jang Yewon was a great addition to her nonexistent friends list (Wendy and Seulgi had always been the only ones), but she just couldn't compare.

 

Wendy was a flaring ruby; she had sparks in her eyes that Irene couldn't quite read through but it kept her close; had swallowed her in her warmth and Irene couldn't fathom it to ever be gone.

 

But she's going cold in her arms and it reminds her that Wendy _is_ gone.

 

She's gone.

 

She's gone.

 

She's _gone._

 

So when Yeri steps beside her, Irene remembers her words of providing hope and dreams.

 

Irene croaks out her heart, raspy and dry and _wanting._

 

"I want her back."

 

Yeri's voice is calm and solemn.

 

"Would you trade your soul for that wish?"

 

Hesitation no longer lines the edges of her lips, tightening her hold on Wendy, keenly aware of her best friend's permanent silence.

 

"Will you grant my wish if I make a contract with you?"

 

Yeri's kneeling beside her, in all her crisp clean glory of white, red, and gold, school uniform.

 

It's like she was never on the battlefield.

 

"Of course. So tell me," Irene looks up to find Yeri's eyes hypnotizing; like they're drawing her in. "What's the one wish that would make your soul gem shine?"

 

Irene doesn't have to think. Her fingers curl against Wendy's battered uniform.

 

"I wish to meet Wendy all over again – I want to be strong enough to protect her."

 

Yeri's words barely register in her head as pain strikes her chest, a gleaming purple soul gem tearing out of her.

 

"The contract is complete."

 

And the world disappears into black.

 

-

 

Irene wakes up in the hospital, as if she had merely awoken from a dream.

 

But she knows it isn't when her hand releases a sparkling oval-shaped glass of purple.

 

When she gets to her singing practice on her first day back again, she doesn't quite hear what the rest of the instructor has to say, stalking towards Wendy sitting there, curious and confused and _alive._

 

Irene wraps eager arms around a stilled Wendy, breathing her in, raspberry invading her senses.

 

"I missed you,"

 

She's alive.

 

-

 

Despite the little embarrassing mishap (Irene had completely forgotten that Wendy wouldn't have remembered anything), she still manages to befriend both Wendy and Jang Yewon.

 

The two more veteran magical girls take her under their wing, helping her find what she'd fight with best.

 

Irene tries close combat with a golf club; it doesn't go so well.

 

But she _does_ learn that she could stop time.

 

"Maybe long range is better,"

 

Yewon suggests, a hand to her chin, thoughts clearly running through her head.

 

Wendy skips towards her, even when Irene is tired and sweaty and gross, pulling the taller girl in for a hug, forcing Irene to readjust her glasses so they won't fall off.

 

"I'm glad we're together, Irene-unnie!"

 

She curls her hands against Wendy's back, gripping her just as close, a smile painting her lips.

 

"Me too."

 

-

 

Irene learns how to make a bomb as her long ranged weapon.

 

Though it proved to be a little difficult when Seulgi kept asking what all the powder was for. Thankfully Wendy was there to come up with white lies faster than Irene could hide the materials.

 

Yewon already has rifled muskets and Wendy has her arrows; in case the enemy needs something more explosive, Irene knows she can pitch it in.

 

They do defeat another witch together, with Irene's bomb the killing blow.

 

Wendy's embracing her again and they're both a laughing mess, overjoyed at their success.

 

Irene doesn't think anything could tear them apart.

 

Until the end of Walpurgisnacht and Wendy's soul gem crawls into black.

 

Irene doesn't understand what's happening, just that Wendy's in pain, writhing on the floor, wounds and all, before she's shrieking.

 

"Wendy! Wendy!"

 

None of her calls get through to her, even when she's holding her again in her arms, hoping it'd ease Wendy's pain, even just a little bit.

 

Wendy's scream feels like it could shatter Irene's ears.

 

Her head is ringing, barely catching Wendy's soul gem break apart, until Irene recognizes its new form, tendrils of black rocketing towards the sky, painting the world into a new ruin.

 

A witch is born.

 

From their soul gem.

 

She has to tell them.

 

The shield on her arm clicks into motion and Irene watches time rewind.

 

-

 

"Yeri is tricking you!"

 

Irene attempts to convince Wendy, Yewon, and now a magical girl Seulgi, that Yeri isn't telling them everything.

 

It had startled her when she jumped into this new timeline, not recognizing how Seulgi had made a wish until she showed up with a sword and cape at their promised rendezvous point (Wendy must've thought it would be cool to keep Seulgi's a secret even when they all lived together).

 

A new route has formed where she was part of their magical girl group.

 

It turns out that Seulgi was offered to make a contract in this time loop.

 

Seulgi had wished for a boy's legs to be healed when he was told he could never dance ever again.

 

But as romantic as it was, Irene couldn't understand how this timeline could be so different. She had never once worked with Seulgi before.

 

But that isn't her priority.

 

"Yeri hasn't done anything to show that she's bad, unnie."

 

Seulgi's naïve judgments inevitably clash with Irene's desperation and rationale for their safety.

 

There was no way Irene could prove to them that magical girls turn into witches with enough despair. She wasn't about to sacrifice one of her teammates to act as evidence to the rest of a horrible truth that Yeri never chose to tell.

 

"And I don't feel safe with you, at least, not when you're throwing bombs around since I'm a close-combat fighter."

 

Irene frowns as Seulgi spins around, walking off, her sheathed sword and flowing cape flickering away and back into the school uniform they all share.

 

She admits the bombs are dangerous; she's never had to worry about an explosion's radius since Yewon and Wendy were both long ranged.

 

"Don't worry, Irene-unnie. We'll figure something out."

 

Wendy's patting a hand on her back, reassuring, and it's more than enough for Irene to tolerate Seulgi's addition to the team; her presence having thrown her off.

 

She needs a new weapon.

 

-

 

With time stopped, Irene pilfers an armory, stashing various types of guns into her shield, an endless storage unit that proves to be useful in keeping her new weapons close and secure.

 

She makes sure to practice with them, especially when another new magical girl comes to the city, a spear dauntingly long and sharp.

 

Park Sooyoung, though she likes to throw around the name 'Joy' instead, seems to enjoy bothering them, especially when she's beating Seulgi in an alleyway for a show of power.

 

Irene wants to step in, to stop them from fighting because Wendy's furious at the fact that Seulgi isn't _listening._

 

"Just stay out of the way!"

 

Seulgi's voice sounds as tired as she looks, even when her skin heals faster than the strikes Joy makes.

 

Seulgi's been on some sort of downward spiral lately, and it doesn't make much sense to Irene because hadn't she had her wish fulfilled? What more could the girl have wanted? What else could possibly be missing that she'd be taking her frustrations out on everyone near her?

 

Irene is sick of Seulgi's stubborn streak, especially since it's hurting Wendy. She's always making Wendy worried – Seulgi should know better.

 

"Stop fighting, you two."

 

Jang Yewon comes in with this authority to her voice, and Irene knows she's not the only one who hears it, when it's all it takes to make the two freeze.

 

Joy is spinning her spear, huffing.

 

"It was just getting good, too."

 

Wendy is already running to Seulgi, holding her up, scolding her for her reckless behavior.

 

"Seul, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this? This isn't like you—"

 

Irene flares up at Seulgi's whipping hand, ready to reprimand the taller girl for dismissing Wendy's worry so carelessly, scowling at Seulgi for pushing Wendy away when Wendy is showering her with such affection.

 

Seulgi's transforming back into her school uniform, a sneer on her lips, as if toxin is about to spill between her teeth as she looks at Wendy like she's some sort of tiny ant on the street.

 

Irene grips Seulgi's wrist with one hand, catching Wendy with an arm around her back from stumbling at the taller girl's force.

 

"Don't."

 

It's a growl that rises heavy from her throat, her voice weighed down by anger and frustration at Seulgi's poor treatment of Wendy that she could only bring herself to say one word.

 

"How typical, Joohyun-unnie. You follow her around like a lovesick _dog._ "

 

Seulgi's snide remark has Irene pounding a fist to the taller girl's face, unable to hold in the ferocity that had built up inside her because of this timeline's new variable.

 

Even _if_ she had known Seulgi for so long.

 

She's never had to deal with Seulgi being this problematic before. She's never had to deal with this much difference, so far off from Seulgi's naivety and child like innocence. This isn't what Irene was prepared for.

 

"Irene-unnie!"

 

Wendy's yanking at her arm, keeping her from throwing another punch at Seulgi's annoying smirk.

 

Irene wants to get rid of it.

 

"Why don't you and I go at it instead, unnie?" Seulgi says, taunting.

 

Wendy runs to play as the wall between them, acting as her stalemate so she can't teach Seulgi a lesson on respect.

 

Irene merely readjusts her circle-rimmed glasses, crossing her arms as Seulgi gets up from the floor, dusting off the dirt from her arms and legs.

 

"Seulgi. Stop."

 

Wendy is begging, but Seulgi's already taking out her soul gem to transform back again.

 

"Come on, Wendy can't keep making the choices for you."

 

Irene's well aware of the bait Seulgi is sending her, but she hates how she speaks of Wendy like she's lesser than the soot beneath their shoes.

 

She steps forward, ready to speak and take her on when Wendy intercepts.

 

"Just stop it!"

 

Irene's eyes widen at Wendy's hands curling around Seulgi's soul gem, yanking it away from her.

 

Seulgi's screech is delirious, confused, and frustrated, all at once.

 

"Wendy, what do you think you're—"

 

Wendy's running, and then she's throwing it; far, _far,_ away – and somehow, the sight makes Irene hold her breath, the soul gem falling on top of a passing red truck.

 

Seulgi's gripping hard on Wendy once she catches up to her, shaking her hard, as if to rattle her logic out of her mouth.

 

"What the hell, Wendy?! Why would you—"

 

Irene is about to push her off, keep her from hurting Wendy any longer when the color drains from Seulgi's eyes and her body crumples like she's suddenly just a pile of goo.

 

Wendy's frantic, dropping to her knees, her voice cracking, worry coming back to scribble her lips.

 

"S-Seulgi?! Seulgi!"

 

Irene approaches carefully, pressing fingers against Seulgi's throat, waiting for life to beat beneath her skin.

 

One,

 

Two,

 

Three.

 

Irene keeps still, ignoring Wendy's broken muffled sobs, waiting to feel for a heartbeat.

 

Four,

 

Five,

 

Six.

 

She's not sure how long she could wait; each second that drills by Irene can feel dread pool in her stomach.

 

There's still nothing.

 

"There's no point to that."

 

Irene whizzes around, watches Yeri step out from the shadows, her signature white, red, and gold, streaked uniform as crisp as she remembers it to be.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Jang Yewon speaks first, as if she had finally found her voice, but it trembles past her lips and Irene wonders if Yewon will crack under her strong façade.

 

Yeri curls her hands behind her back, tilting her head ever so slightly, as if the innocence would make her any more trustworthy.

 

"You won't find your friend in that shell when you threw her away."

 

Irene feels like time has stopped. But she hasn't transformed to do so, even when everyone else is frozen.

 

No one is moving, nothing breaks the silence that follows Yeri's words except for the tears that trail down Wendy's cheeks, her eyes never leaving Seulgi's; a hue of lifeless ashen grey.

 

"...What?!"

 

Joy's steps are clacking loud towards Yeri a moment later, before she's gripping her neck and lifting her up from the ground. Her spear is dangerously close to Yeri's face; Irene wouldn't be surprised if Joy stabs her with it.

 

Yeri speaks again, Joy's imposing presence failing to stir any form of fear in the smaller girl.

 

"How could you do that, Wendy? To throw your friend away like that?"

 

Yeri manages to sound genuinely surprised and curious, instead of the sarcasm that normally would've lined the tone had it come from anyone else.

 

Wendy is breaking beside her, her words coming out in stutters so unlike her.

 

"I-I...S-Seulgi? Seulgi? Seulgi...?"

 

It's haunting how Wendy keeps rocking the lifeless corpse like it'd wake Seulgi up; how robotic it appears, Wendy's motions an autopilot response.

 

Irene pulls out her soul gem and transforms, coloring herself in purple, before standing.

 

It was a red truck.

 

"U-Unnie?"

 

Irene only sends Wendy a weak smile before twisting her shield, stopping time, hoping it'll help stall the distance the vehicle makes.

 

She sprints after the direction the truck had made, letting time move again for a few seconds before stopping it again.

 

It would've been more helpful if she could freeze it for longer periods without having to worry about conservation, but there always seemed to be a careful balance in effect.

 

It's restricting how her time is limited in each loop; she needs to conserve as much sand in her timer as possible so she could still be of help when Walpurgisnacht comes.

 

Or else she can't stop time anymore for this universe.

 

Her shield clicks for time to move again.

 

One,

 

Two,

 

Three.

 

Irene clicks it to a stop.

 

She spots red in a sea of traffic, thankful that the truck hadn't traveled as far as it could have.

 

Irene doesn't realize she's already panting for air until she's bending down to pick up the glowing blue, its warmth seeping into her skin.

 

She steps off the truck and lets time move forward.

 

-

 

It takes a few seconds for Seulgi's eyes to return to their natural color when Irene places Seulgi's soul gem into her open hand.

 

Seulgi gasps like she's just gotten out of water, blinking innocently at them, confused at Wendy's spontaneous hug.

 

Irene watches Seulgi pat her back, clearly unsure of what had transpired just moments before. She sweeps her gaze to Joy and Yewon, both looking grim, with Yeri having disappeared (she must've left while she went to retrieve Seulgi).

 

She wonders how things will go from here, when Yewon's eyes no longer shine and Joy's biting her lip like she's ready to wreak havoc anywhere.

 

Irene's about to approach them, ask for any more information that they may have gathered from Yeri when a warmth is curling against her, raspberry instantly filling her senses.

 

Wendy's whispering against her neck, tears pooling into her skin and rattling her bones.

 

"Thank you, unnie."

 

Irene smiles into her hair, securing her arms around Wendy, holding her closer.

 

-

 

Kang Seulgi dies as a witch.

 

She had learned from Wendy about how Seulgi had been offered a chance to confess before a classmate _– Krystal,_ does.

 

They happened to have both fallen in love with the same boy – _Kai,_ Irene remembers his name to be, and Krystal had given her a day to tell him first.

 

Seulgi couldn't do it; not with a shell of a body he'd touch and kiss. That it wouldn't be her he'd be loving when her soul was encased in a tiny container.

 

Krystal had followed through when Seulgi's confession day had passed, and he had said yes.

 

Irene can imagine how shattering it'd be; to know that she had wished for a miracle for someone else and would never receive that person's love and gratitude.

 

"Damn it, Seulgi."

 

Joy's fist meets the train station's column of support, her shoulders shaking, the shock of killing their friend still lining her limbs.

 

Seulgi's labyrinth fades around them, the silhouettes of an orchestra disappearing as if it had never been there.

 

"If only you weren't so hung up on that guy then—"

 

**Bang**

 

Joy's words cut short, her eyes fading out of color, her soul gem embedded on her chest shattered by a yellow magic bullet.

 

The sound of Joy dropping to the floor is hollow and terrifying, echoing along the corridors and into Irene's ears, the heavy thud of a corpse ricocheting in her mind.

 

She finds Jang Yewon turning to look at her.

 

"Y-Yewon—"

 

Irene's already moving even when her stutter slips her lips, hand reaching for her shield – she needs to stop time; she _has_ to, but Yewon beats her to it.

 

Slithering ribbons of glowing yellow bind Irene to a still, wrapping tightly around her legs, arms, and torso. Her shield is just a tiny gap away from her fingers.

 

_Damn it._

 

"If we're all going to turn into witches, then we might as well just _die!_ "

 

Irene had known that Jang Yewon would crack; she just didn't think it'd be this bad, so out of _control._

 

She's gritting her teeth, attempting to wriggle away, rip off these magic ribbons but they only bind tighter into her skin, as if to cut.

 

Then Irene sees a streak of pink.

 

**Crack**

 

Yewon's eyes lose their color, her soul gem shattering from the side of her beret, her musket dropping to disappear, her magic outfit fading off in sparks.

 

The glow of her ribbons seep away into nothing, freeing her, and Irene runs straight for Wendy, curled up into a ball, her bow tossed aside.

 

Wendy's wailing into her arms as soon as Irene kneels to hold her, her sobs muffled into her shoulder.

 

"Why did this have to _happen?!_ "

 

Irene has no words for Wendy's plea, knowing full well that Joy's and Yewon's bodies are both just a few meters away, Seulgi's having disappeared with her labyrinth.

 

Walpurgisnacht is coming soon too; they don't have time to mourn for everyone and wallow in their despair.

 

She can't have Wendy turn into a witch again.

 

"We'll get through this, Wendy. I'm here."

 

Irene tries for the both of them, even if doubt is already crawling along her mind.

 

Wendy nods against her, sniffling, but Irene can feel her fingers clasp tighter on her back, as if she was Wendy's only hope.

 

-

 

They beat Walpurgisnacht together, but their soul gems have grown dark.

 

"You don't happen to have an extra grief seed, do you, unnie?"

 

Irene shakes her head, feeling weak, their hands cradling their respective soul gems, the normal shine having gone to murky black.

 

"Do _you,_ Wendy?"

 

"Nope."

 

They're just lying next to each other, watching the sky drop slow rain, the pitter and patter echoing into Irene's ears against broken debris.

 

They saved the city together, but it doesn't seem like it'll be safe for long. Not when two witches will be born soon.

 

Irene thinks this is the best they could do; that at least, her and Wendy are together. She can't ask for more.

 

"We'll end up making chaos together." Irene coughs, swallowing. "Let's just tear everything until there's nothing left. No sadness, no evil – just _nothing._ Sounds a little nice doesn't it, Wendy?"

 

Irene waits for her response, but feels warmth seep back into her soul gem and it has Irene twisting to see Wendy pressing a grief seed against it, cleaning the darkness out of her.

 

Wendy is grinning weakly at her, eyes curled into small crescent moons.

 

"...I lied, unnie."

 

No.

 

No.

 

No.

 

It _can't_ be.

 

Irene is panicking, gripping Wendy's wrist, her words coming out hurried and breathless even when the light shines bright in her soul gem again.

 

"W-Why did you do that?! You should've used it! Wendy—"

 

"...You can go back in time, right?"

 

The rest of Irene's words get lodged in her throat, stopped short as Wendy giggles like she's trying to lighten the mood.

 

Irene watches Wendy reach for her face and cradle her cheek. She can still feel Wendy's warmth, gripping her hand to press tighter against her skin.

 

"You can go back and change everything. You can do something that I can't do, so that we don't end up like this again." Wendy presses her forehead against hers. "Can you save me? Stop stupid me from getting tricked by Yeri again?"

 

Irene nods, tears breaking past her eyelids, choking out words that burn hot even in her heart.

 

"I'll save you. I swear it."

 

She kisses the palm of Wendy's hand, their last few moments giving her a different sort of courage she never knew she had.

 

Irene can hear Wendy giggle again, and it makes her happy, if only for this short while.

 

She promises with words pressing against Wendy's palm, letting her heat mar into Wendy's like a tattoo.

 

"I'll come back, and I'll keep coming back, again and again. I'll keep you safe, whatever it takes."

 

"...Thank you,"

 

Wendy's smile lasts for a few more seconds before she's writhing in pain, her soul gem growing darker out of corruption.

 

She manages to wheeze out what her strength can offer left, lifting her hand where her soul gem lies.

 

"C-Can I ask for one more thing?" Irene's already nodding, biting her lip. "There's...a lot of horrible things in this world, but there's a lot worth protecting too." Wendy winces, the pain creeping up again. "D-Don't let me turn into a witch, okay?"

 

Irene can only nod, a broken sob spilling from her throat.

 

She pulls out a pistol from her shield once she's wiped off the tears that cloud her vision.

 

Wendy's raised her soul gem, and Irene takes aim, clicking off the safety.

 

She'll protect Wendy. She swears it.

 

Irene screams as she pulls the trigger.

 

**Bang**

 

-

 

She wakes up with a newfound resolve, automatically registering that she's once again, in the hospital room.

 

Irene doesn't know what'll happen in this new timeline, but whatever might come, she makes sure nothing hinders her.

 

She heals her vision with her soul gem, coating her eyes with a miracle, so she doesn't need her round-rimmed glasses anymore.

 

Irene prepares for her first day back as a trainee again.

 

-

 

Irene ends up clashing with Jang Yewon, their morals completely different.

 

Wendy has yet to contract, and Yeri has yet to make contact with the redhead (thankfully, for now).

 

But she doesn't expect to bump into Yewon when she's stocking up on grief seeds. Irene needs it for the road ahead; she's aware that things won't be easy, so it's best to always be prepared.

 

But she forgot that this was essentially Jang Yewon's territory.

 

"I haven't seen you before," Irene bends to pick up the new grief seed that had just fallen from a witch. "You must be new here. I'm Jang Yewon,"

 

Irene sees her reach a hand out for a greeting.

 

She juggles the pros and cons of keeping friendships with her former allies, knowing how the last timeline had gone.

 

Irene tries for a new path, keeping notes of the differences she's about to cause in this loop.

 

"Irene."

 

It's all she says, walking past Yewon's hand, stuffing the grief seed into her shield.

 

She hears Yewon sigh, as if the breath she breathes out is heavy and resigned.

 

"I'd like to keep the peace between us magical girls, but if you're not into that, I suggest you leave." Yewon's voice is fading off the farther Irene walks away. "And don't come back."

 

Irene only wonders how this slight difference will affect the outcome of this timeline.

 

-

 

She finds out when Park Joy comes to the city as an ally to Jang Yewon.

 

Somehow, as Irene is hunting down Yeri, attempting to get rid of her once and for all, Joy and Yewon come striking down from the sky like they're angels sent to keep Yeri safe.

 

Yeri must've played the victim card in their heads.

 

"What do you think you're doing to Yeri?"

 

It's Yewon who speaks in all her yellow glory, with the little girl in white, red, and gold, pretending to cower behind them, various cuts skewing her uniform and skin.

 

Irene wants her to bleed more.

 

She keeps her mouth shut, knowing that the last time they found out about the truth, Jang Yewon shot Joy dead.

 

"Not gonna talk, huh?"

 

Joy's voice comes in next, patting her spear against her shoulder, no doubt attempting to intimidate her.

 

Irene knows she has the upper-hand; at least, for now. As long as none of them know of her time-stop ability.

 

She knows better than to fight two magical girls allied together and in their prime though.

 

She'll get Yeri eventually.

 

"Why don't we just get rid of you—"

 

Irene pauses time and leaves before Joy can lower her spear.

 

-

 

Seulgi isn't approached for a contract.

 

Irene knows because she's been following Yeri, watching her scope out Wendy and Seulgi.

 

They've been peaceful for the most part, the two living just like any two normal school girls and trainees do.

 

It relieves Irene even if Wendy doesn't remember her much except that she’s the _distant, quiet, cold, unnie_ in this universe – even when they live in the same dorm, share the same room.

 

Wendy's safe and happy.

 

That's all that matters.

 

"I can't quite figure you out,"

 

Yeri's voice has Irene's limbs tensing, that familiar playful lilt latching onto her earlobes.

 

Irene doesn't turn around, keeping her gaze over the courtyard, Wendy and Seulgi within her peripheral, arms resting against the ledge of the rooftop.

 

She keeps quiet, knows that out of all the words she could possibly say, it's silence that won't let her down.

 

Yeri settles beside her, elbows resting on the ledge, hands cradling her young face that had it been anyone else, they would've fallen for her innocent smile.

 

"You're a magical girl, yet I don't remember making a contract with you."

 

Irene's lips stay sealed, merely eyeing the way Yeri pouts up at her, as if the notion could unlock the secrets behind her mouth.

 

"Now how is that possible?" Yeri is tapping a finger to her chin, looking up at the sky. "I'm the only one who can."

 

Irene doesn't particularly like her presence, but it's better that Yeri is with her instead of down below with Wendy.

 

"...Unless I did and I can't remember it."

 

Yeri's smile grows coy, before she's walking away, disappearing back into the shadows and Irene lets herself breathe again.

 

She needs to kill her.

 

-

 

Jang Yewon is holding a tea party with Wendy and Seulgi.

 

Irene can't recall how they became close enough to do so in this timeline.

 

But she doesn't get to ask Joy when Joy says it's all she'll tell her before she has to dodge a jab of her spear.

 

"Yewon-unnie said you'd come after Yeri again,"

 

Irene makes sure her face shows nothing, but inwardly she's gritting her teeth, annoyed at the fact that her allies (former, she reminds herself) were helping the enemy.

 

Yeri's running away, a bleeding arm drawing trails of blood for Irene to follow.

 

But Joy is in the way.

 

"Move."

 

Irene lets it slip past biting teeth, narrowing her eyes when Joy only grins, spinning her spear to rest on her shoulder.

 

"No way."

 

Joy is wasting her time.

 

Irene twists her shield before Joy can finish her step forward, sprinting past her to close in on the distance Yeri has made.

 

When she spots her, she pulls the trigger, watching the bullet freeze just behind her back.

 

Irene shifts her shield for time to play again.

 

Yeri is screaming, stumbling onto the cement on the middle of the street, the bullet having made impact into her back.

 

She deserves to feel pain; it isn't even a quarter of what they all went through.

 

Irene aims for her head.

 

"Oh no you _don't!_ "

 

She grunts at the blow to her side, whacking her across the street, her arm skidding across the pavement before her back is landing into a building.

 

Irene coughs, smoke entering her lungs, tasting copper on her lips, no doubt of blood that lurches past her throat.

 

She touches the side that had received the impact, feeling a large gash that had marred its way through her skin.

 

Irene doesn't have the time to scan thoroughly because Joy's attacking her again, jumping out of the way just as her spear impales through smoke, rolling out of the debris before twisting her shield again.

 

When time is stopped, Irene steadies to a stand, wincing at the throbbing pain in her side, Joy still standing tall in the cluster of debris.

 

Irene considers shooting her soul gem, but the sight of Yeri still on the floor steals her full attention.

 

She wobbles towards her, makes sure she won't miss, and aims for her head.

 

**Bang**

 

Just for good measure, Irene shoots more on every inch of Yeri's body.

 

**Bang**

**Bang**

**Bang**

**Bang**

**Bang**

**Bang**

**Bang**

**Bang**

**Bang**

**Bang**

 

Once the bullets settle frozen near Yeri's forehead, arms, torso, legs, neck, cheeks, and mouth, Irene retreats to a corner far from the battlefield, yet close enough to still see what happens after.

 

She knows she's used up a lot of the sand timer, and it's detrimental for the fact that she won't be able to stop time as often when Walpurgisnacht comes in this universe, but she figures the data gathered will be worth it.

 

Irene makes sure no trail of blood leads to her before letting time flow again.

 

The bullets go through.

 

"Yeri!!!"

 

Joy's already too late, but that's not what Irene pays attention to.

 

When Joy leaps in search of her, screeching her name – _Irene!_ how it burns through her throat like she's scalding from anger, Irene watches Yeri.

 

One,

 

Two,

 

Three,

 

Nothing.

 

Irene feels relief wash over her, jotting down the fact that Yeri can be killed in her mind before freezing up at the sight in front of her.

 

Another Yeri appears out of nowhere, her uniform of white, red, and gold, clean and untouched and _not dead._

 

She's not dead.

 

Irene struggles to a stand from her seat against the crook of an arched building. She grips at her wound with a hand, limping towards Yeri who's taking out a fork and knife out of nowhere.

 

"You really shouldn't bother wasting your time with me,"

 

Yeri says as she sits down on the pavement, plucking out a handkerchief out of her jacket pocket to sprawl out on her lap.

 

Irene sits beside her.

 

She's exhausted.

 

"...There's two of you?"

 

Irene watches Yeri slowly cut at her former body's fingers.

 

"A planet's population, actually."

 

She looks away when Yeri plops a digit into her mouth, grimacing at the sounds of crunching, squishing, and grinding, against chewing teeth.

 

Irene feels like puking.

 

"And you eat yourself?"

 

Yeri makes an 'mhm' sound, humming a playful tune amidst the quiet of night.

 

"It'd be considered a waste to leave it lying around. Unlike you humans who leave trash to litter about, we have the etiquette of cleaning up after ourselves."

 

Irene understands the logic behind it, even if Yeri's far from something she'd like.

 

"At least we've both gained something out of this, so I can't say it's been entirely pointless."

 

"And what would that be?"

 

Irene asks, wincing at the blood oozing between her fingers, the gash ever present.

 

Yeri grins at her, another finger stuck in her fork.

 

"That you can manipulate time and that I can't die."

 

Irene stops time.

 

It's terrifying how Yeri's smiling face is the last thing she sees before she leaves.

 

There was no point in staying. The more Yeri understood, the more dangerous this reality would be.

 

Irene spots through Yewon's window a laughing Seulgi and a smiling Wendy.

 

She mars the image of red-pink beauty in her mind one more time, just enough to erase Yeri's cold grin, and limps home.

 

Her timer has reached its limit, the sand having run out. She can only rewind for this timeline now.

 

She has no chance against two strong magical girls and Walpurgisnacht.

 

But Wendy's happy and safe here. For now.

 

She considers staying, even with the risk of Yewon and Joy killing her first, especially with the misconception that Yeri is dead (but she isn't and Irene is frustrated that she's once again the only one _who knows_ ).

 

But it's not guaranteed that Wendy would be alive through Walpurgisnacht. She's not even sure if Joy and Yewon could beat it. She wants to take the risk of seeing how the rest of this timeline goes, but without her time-stop, Irene can't avoid a killing blow from either magical girls.

 

Irene won't be able to rewind and fix her mistakes if that happens. She can't guarantee that they'd keep Wendy safe either.

 

Irene shifts her shield, hearing that familiar click, and rewinds time.

 

At least one Wendy is alive, even if just for a little while.

 

-

 

In this timeline, Jang Yewon convinces Wendy to contract.

 

Irene's been too busy trying to make sure Joy doesn't come by to form another powerful alliance with the older girl that Yewon had somehow slipped past her.

 

She had thought the two were only talking about school-related things or the entertainment industry, but to the point that she convinces Wendy into becoming a magical girl?

 

Ridiculous.

 

Jang Yewon is always trying to get Wendy killed; all because the older girl can't handle being alone.

 

She's already failed Wendy in this timeline, so Irene settles for experimenting and observing more.

 

When weeks fly by and the day Joy usually comes by to their side of the city passes, Irene observes that Joy doesn't visit.

 

Instead, Joy comes by to stay.

 

The giant ended up getting stuck with them in the dorm as a new fellow trainee. She's shyer than her previous reality's counterpart, and more well-mannered too.

 

Seulgi doesn't contract into becoming a magical girl either.

 

This is like the very first timeline where she met Wendy and Yewon as magical girls. She remembers how that ended.

 

And when Walpurgisnacht comes, it ends the same.

 

Irene spins time back.

 

-

 

She's gradually realizing through the amounts of repeats she's making that all new variables are merely based off of random chance.

 

Statistics she's gathered (from their repeated variants of deaths to the appearances of witches) shows that there are outcomes that have a higher probability than others.

 

Irene can't say that there are constants, though there are some that prove to be close enough.

 

For starters, it's usually Jang Yewon who convinces Wendy to contract: out of mere company and friendship, twisted justice ideals, and world peace; if Wendy wasn’t worried about her voice, that is.

 

Park Joy visits the city on one specific day, always: whether she stays or not though, often varies. What is permanent however, is that Joy does stick around whenever Yewon can't convince Wendy to turn into a magical girl.

 

Kang Seulgi is a variable at most: an important asset in preventing Wendy from making a wish to heal her voice when she’s helping her take care of it, yet also detrimental when she’s emotional about the boy she likes.

 

But she always constantly dies as a witch when she is a magical girl.

 

Yeri worries her the most though, especially since she's been specifically after Wendy lately, the previous timelines having been more subdued.

 

It's as if with each jump, Yeri grows more adamant for Wendy's wish.

 

Irene only works harder.

 

-

 

In the next timeline, she's furious that Kang Seulgi gets Wendy to make the wish of healing the boy's legs in her stead.

 

She's aware that Seulgi didn't actually tell her to, that it was simply because Wendy's kindness is limitless.

 

Still, it infuriates her and Irene can't help but spend the rest of this timeline shooting Yeri, if only to appease her frustration and repeated failures.

 

-

 

She wonders if there is any way at all for her to avoid Jang Yewon completely.

 

Yewon has always been a problem in every universe she's gone through so far, always as an opposition to Wendy's safety.

 

She's always trying to turn Wendy into a magical girl and Irene _hates it._

 

"What do you say, Irene? Will you team up with me?"

 

It's the forty-third first time they meet in this new reality, the previous having been Yewon's spiral to despair. She had turned into a witch after finding out what witches really are.

 

It was both a surprise and a precious addition to Irene's notes: in a different timeline when Yewon had found out the truth about witches, she had turned on everyone instead, killing Joy off first, before attempting to kill her next (Wendy had saved her thankfully, though that Wendy later died too).

 

Irene surmised it had to do with one differing variable: that Joy had died earlier and Yewon had no one else to turn to but to drown in her own despair.

 

She watches the way Yewon twirls a strand of hair behind her ear, that innocent glimmer of ignorance swirling in her eyes.

 

This Yewon still doesn't know about witches.

 

Irene only nods, a silent “Okay,” written in her actions, taking the grief seed Yewon is giving as both a peace offering and promised alliance.

 

She's already tried partnering up with Yewon in earlier timelines when she had first started as a magical girl.

 

But Wendy was also always there, too.

 

Despite not sharing her morals and her stubborn ideal of justice, something Seulgi had unfortunately adopted from the older woman, Irene tries.

 

She'll try again, if only to test out a new possibility.

 

-

 

Irene's learned through her short time spent with the older girl so far that Jang Yewon is needy for friendship.

 

The older girl is always looking for company, and when she doesn't find one, she's strong on the battlefield, but weak in soul and heart.

 

Irene understands though. The weight of a magical girl is heavy and often burdensome. It doesn't help that no one knows of such heroics either.

 

“You're very quiet, aren't you.”

 

Irene doesn’t bat an eyelash as they walk by the park, Wendy and Seulgi childishly playing together on the swings, their laughter curling into her ears like a most-welcomed visitor, soft to the touch and comforting.

 

Yewon speaks again beside her, a giggle so elegant.

 

She doesn’t know what to think when Yewon is curling a strand of hair behind her ear; Irene’s not used to being touched so intimately by her.

 

“Do you like her?”

 

Irene’s eyes instinctively shoot from Wendy’s happy face to watch amusement carve itself on Yewon’s lips.

 

“Of course I do. She’s a friend.”

 

“But you don’t look at me like that and I’m a friend too, aren’t I?”

 

Irene almost lets a scowl mesh into her face, willing to remain blank in front of Yewon; this woman is too observant for her taste.

 

She can’t tell if she prefers Yewon as an enemy or as a comrade.

 

“Wendy’s a better friend.”

 

Irene almost smiles at Yewon’s mock-hurt in her voice, ignoring how it sounds sort of like jealousy, how the whine spills so easily from the older girl’s lips, her complaints drilling one after another but Irene only continues to walk.

 

She’d love to listen to Wendy’s laughter for just a little longer, but they need to get rid of this witch of sweets, first.

 

And they do.

 

Though Irene finishes off Charlotte on her own.

 

Jang Yewon had gotten overly confident; almost like she was on a blissful high – too adamant to show off her skills in front of Irene that she had gotten careless.

 

Irene still remembers how the witch had chomped on her head, the _crunch_ so loud that it still echoes in her ears, before watching how it had come back after to finish the rest of her body; the chewing of teeth on flesh so similar to Yeri’s nonchalant feast on her own corpse.

 

To think the older girl even had Irene tied up with her ribbons just so she could prove to her that she was a better friend because she could _protect her_ (how ironic that Jang Yewon had bound her only savior) _._

Unheard of.

Though on the way back home, grief seed in hand from her latest witch hunt, passing by Wendy and Seulgi sitting down on the grass, pointing at the stars that clutter the night sky, Irene remembers Yewon’s touch curling over her right ear.

 

Maybe she _was_ jealous, after all.

 

But Irene doesn’t have much time to think when Walpurgisnacht comes by a week later and she’s the only magical girl left to stand in its way.

 

Irene doesn’t bother wasting her time anymore in this world though when Wendy had died from a building that had fallen over the city’s shelter, her body buried under piles of other people and concrete.

 

She stares at the tiny patches of rock and soot in her bright red hair before twisting time to rewind again.

 

-

 

Park Joy becomes her comrade in this reality.

 

It comes about when Irene wondered what would happen if she beat Jang Yewon to it; form an alliance with Park Joy, yet keep her from befriending Wendy too.

 

It was cruel, she knew, but Jang Yewon always had a calmer head when she was left on her own.

 

Irene does so by sticking close to Wendy, talking to her, spending time with her, so Jang Yewon won't be able to.

 

It doesn't come as a surprise when Yewon convinces Kang Seulgi instead, considering that she had an inkling feeling that Seulgi didn't appreciate the amount of time she spent with Wendy.

 

Jealousy does wonders.

 

"Want me to go beat them up?"

 

Joy offers, raising a brow as they hunt for witches, Yewon and Seulgi just a few distances away, fighting off familiars.

 

Irene shakes her head.

 

As much as that would've been interesting to pursue for science, Irene knows she doesn't need to screw up a possibly good timeline.

 

Wendy isn't a magical girl here, and despite the hostility with the other two girls, Irene won't waste this opportunity for their happy ending out of spite.

 

After all, this might just be it. She might not have to rewind and watch their deaths anymore.

 

Now if only she could keep everyone alive for one common goal: eliminate Walpurgisnacht.

 

-

 

There's a few days left before Walpurgisnacht arrives.

 

Irene is sifting through the food aisle, knowing that Joy can't think properly without something tasty in her stomach.

 

They both decided to stay at a hotel for the rest of the time they have left before the witch’s arrival, to carefully go through plans of how to approach and properly defeat it once and for all.

 

Seulgi still stays at their dorm despite the tension between them, and even if Irene might not like their conflict, she knows that Seulgi is at least capable of keeping Wendy safe.

 

_("Unnie, please don't forget the apples.")_

 

Irene wants to roll her eyes at the mere reminder of a memory with Joy just a few minutes ago, stuffing a bag of the red fruit in her cart.

 

But despite the hassle of taking care of a giant baby, Joy has her perks.

 

She's a great deterrent whenever Yewon or Seulgi is within a certain radius from her. Joy's also both skilled and resourceful in combat; making excellent use of her agile weapon and the environment.

 

Crass with words and crude with manners that Irene is sure she could live more peacefully without, Joy’s also attentive when talking strategy both on a scribbled blueprint and on the battlefield.

 

Her sense of judgment and moral codes fit nicely with her own too compared to Yewon's and Seulgi's misdirected justice.

 

Surprisingly, they all manage to agree to a truce when Irene had spoken about Walpurgisnacht's arrival.

 

Of course, Yewon and Seulgi had been hesitant at first, but perhaps it was due to Joy's dare: "If Walpurgis doesn't come, we'll let you both say 'I told you so'. Deal?"

 

And as childish as it was, it had worked and Irene was grateful; clearly pride is what’s at the heart of their conflict.

 

All possible magical girls were gathered, all in their prime (Irene made sure the truths about witches and soul gems were kept unheard), and it makes Irene inwardly giddy at the possibility that this timeline could be it.

 

This could really be the last one.

 

"Ah, unnie! You're grocery shopping?"

 

Irene jumps at the sound of that voice, heart swelling in glee at Wendy's smiling face and crescent-shaped eyes.

 

Wendy's looping an arm around hers, latching tightly – and so, so close, that Irene instinctively flinches back, her cheeks scalding in red.

 

"Y-Yeah, I'm just getting some things for a friend..."

 

Irene swallows hard at Wendy's pout, how her lips pucker and her cheeks puff out.

 

"Who?"

 

She pulls at her collar when Wendy leans in closer, as if she could read the answer in her eyes.

 

Irene still needs time to adjust to this what-is-space Wendy. Somehow, during her time spent keeping Wendy away from befriending Yewon, she had formed an even tighter friendship with the redhead.

 

As much as she loves the proximity, it still gets Irene flustered every time. But she wouldn’t ever want to get used to it; not when her stomach flutters each second Wendy sticks closer to her, giggling that cute laugh.

 

“O-Oh, um, it’s Joy. We’ve been practicing late together since she said she needs the extra help and we didn’t want to bother you or Seulgi when we get back so we’re just staying, well, at a hotel…”

 

Irene scratches at her neck, unsure of how much she should say about Joy.

 

In this universe, despite Joy living in the same dorm as them, sharing the same tiny room, she’s not close friends with Wendy or Seulgi (though Irene knows it’s simply because of their magical girl conflict behind the scenes). And since Wendy is usually with Seulgi, Joy just naturally stayed distant.

 

Wendy hums, though Irene is still very much aware of the pout on the shorter girl’s lips.

 

“But I miss you…”

 

Irene squeaks, almost toppling over a shelf of cereals, her cart clanging against the edge. Wendy’s laughing, tugging her back by the arm, pressing a cheek to Irene’s shoulder.

 

The warmth that spreads past her uniform and into her skin gets Irene burning up to her ears.

 

“W-Wendy!”

 

Irene attempts to reprimand her, if only to ease the red on her face that is surely deeper than the hue of Joy’s soul gem.

 

“What? It’s true!” Wendy is grinning up at her, chin on her shoulder that it makes Irene look away – she’s too close. “We’re practically best friends too like Seulgi, but you feel so… _far,_ lately. You look tired too. Like something’s always on your mind.”

 

Wendy couldn’t be more closer to the truth.

 

She’s been too busy finding the perfect timeline where Wendy is safe. Nothing ever really goes as planned (though she admits that sometimes, she’s been testing the waters), and as much as Irene would’ve loved to spend more time with Wendy, she’s been trying to make sure nothing and especially _no one,_ screws up.

 

“You make me worry,”

 

Irene wants to intercept, tell her – _no, don’t worry about me,_ but Wendy’s plowing on, this wistful, almost sad, smile on her face.

 

“Don’t forget to just rest, okay? You always seem like you’re taking on the world all by yourself.” Wendy’s curling a strand of hair behind Irene’s ear and it’s so, so warm. “You don’t have to.”

 

Something inside Irene that she never knew – never realized, was so broken and lonely that it just breaks whatever little false strength Irene has conjured up left to live again and again and again, pulling Wendy in faster than she could think that _No, this won’t last_ – that this was too good to be true.

 

She hates how this Wendy is making her feel because she feels like _her_ Wendy again; in that very first timeline she’s had, when she didn’t know any better, grew under caring hands and a warmth that had dimmed in every new cycle she goes to.

 

Wendy only ever grew further and further away from her, the gap a widening wall because her safety has always been her priority over maintaining their friendship.

 

But now here is Wendy again, in all her brightness and comforting glory, holding her like she’s never forgotten her.

 

What if this reality doesn’t work out in the end too?

 

She might not be able to handle that loss again.

 

Not again.

 

“…Unnie?”

 

Irene holds her tighter, fingers clenching against the back of Wendy’s jacket, burying her senses and logic away for soft raspberry warmth.

 

“I miss you too.”

 

-

 

Irene tells Joy telepathically that she won’t be staying at the hotel tonight.

 

Though she doesn’t forget to drop off the bag of apples and the rest of her groceries by the door, Joy waving her off with a shooing hand and a lazy smile.

 

_(“I can handle myself for one night, unnie.”)_

 

Irene doesn’t doubt it.

 

They’re back at the dorm, hearing from Wendy how Seulgi had chosen to sleep over at Jang Yewon’s house, though Irene knows better that they were off to collect more grief seeds as planned before Walpurgisnacht arrives.

 

It’s spontaneous of her, she knows; to ditch coming up with better strategies for a simple – perhaps even pointless, night of company.

 

But it’s never pointless when it has to do with Wendy.

 

Like she said, Irene’s never had a break, her mind constantly flowing with possible outcomes and failures; what mistakes could be made in this new reality.

 

Maybe it’ll do her some good; to savor even just a moment of what keeps her sane in a world Irene keeps repeating. The possibility that everything might be for naught (that things might never work out) – Irene doesn’t want the thought to eat her up.

 

She can’t afford that.

 

“I hope you don’t mind, unnie.”

 

Wendy is grasping her hand, her quiet strength worming its way through her skin that Irene can already feel the pinch of doubt fade away from her head.

 

Wendy looks adorable in her clothes.

 

Irene suddenly realizes for a brief moment that this was a very, _very,_ bad idea.

 

“I’ve been, well, borrowing your clothes since…you haven’t been around, lately.”

 

Irene gets it.

 

She just didn’t think Wendy would miss her this much to that extent.

 

She wants to apologize for not noticing, for having abandoned Wendy to make her feel lonely enough to find comfort in her clothes instead, but Wendy is fidgeting, like she’s embarrassed that Irene is watching her.

 

Irene tries not to stare as Wendy pulls her into the bed (they agreed to sleep together, since it was just the two of them), dressed in her purple pajamas, flowing red hair a bright, lively, color to their otherwise bland bedroom of white and grey.

 

Irene swallows when Wendy lifts the blanket up, watching her slide under the covers like they’ve done this before (Irene knows very well that they haven’t; not once in any previous timeline).

 

She feels familiar heat rise from beneath her neck again when Wendy’s looking up at her, eyes peeking just above the rim of her purple blanket.

 

“Unnie, you’re so quiet…”

 

Irene coughs, looking for a distraction – _anything,_ eyes wandering about the room until Wendy is tugging at her wrist.

 

“J-Just making sure nothing is out of place,”

 

Irene cringes at her own horrible excuse, suddenly spotting the crooked picture frame of a city landscape hanging on her wall, slanted to the right ever so slightly.

 

Maybe she should get up to fix it and buy herself some time. How did they even decide that they’d sleep on _her_ bed?

 

“Nothing is, unnie.” Wendy reassures her with a playful lilt in her tone, rubbing her cheek against her pillow and it makes the warmth flare in Irene’s chest. “I made sure of it.”

 

Finding nothing else to stave off the inevitable, Irene reluctantly (yet not) relents.

 

Irene settles in slowly, making sure her legs don’t touch Wendy’s but it’s impossible when the shorter girl is already latching onto her.

 

She doesn’t mean to hold in her breath, but Wendy breathing on her neck is doing all sorts of things to her and it’s making Irene dizzy and hot and _happy._

 

“You know…” Irene only hums at Wendy’s lips brushing her skin, finding words suddenly very hard to come up with. “…For a second I kind of thought you were leaving me. For Joy.”

 

Irene almost scoffs at the thought; how ludicrous – she would _never._ Not in this or any other timeline.

 

It will always be Wendy.

 

“But then for some reason, I just get this…nostalgic feeling, like I’ve known you for so long that I know it would never happen.”

 

Irene can’t help but instinctively look down, watch how Wendy’s looking up at her like she’s seeing more than she should – understanding more than she should.

 

Wendy’s gripping tighter to her back, her fingers curling into her sweater.

 

“It…feels like I’ve found you again, you know? But it’s weird. You haven’t been gone long – just two days, really. I’m not making any sense, am I?”

 

Wendy’s laugh is wistful but Irene can hear how confused and lost Wendy is under that calm façade of blissful happiness.

 

Remembering a previous universe with a previous Wendy, Irene takes Wendy’s hand, kissing words against her palm, letting her heat mar into Wendy's like a tattoo again.

 

Wherever the courage comes from, Irene is eternally grateful.

 

“You are. I feel that way too.”

 

Wendy sounds relieved, how her giggles kiss Irene’s neck, their hug only clutching tighter, like they’re both afraid of letting go. Irene knows she is – she doesn’t want to lose Wendy again.

 

When Wendy’s breaths steady against her, how it whispers along her skin, soft and present, Irene presses her lips to her forehead – sealing a promise she’s already made once before.

 

“I’ll save you. I swear it.”

 

-

 

Days pass and Walpurgisnacht comes.

 

“Behind you, Yewon-unnie!”

 

Irene barely hears Seulgi shriek, Yewon ducking just in time before a beam zooms past her, colliding with a neighboring building that they all have to jump out of the way as soon as it crumbles, narrowly avoiding crushing debris.

 

She’s already firing every weapon in her arsenal, stopping time on intervals to maximize the amount of firepower, as well as aiding the others to dodge attacks that come too close.

 

The rest of the city – _including Wendy,_ have already evacuated into a shelter in a dome, no doubt seeing the catastrophe that Walpurgisnacht makes as natural disasters instead.

 

Yeri seems to be observing them from the sidelines, her face blank of any expression, giving nothing away. In fact, Irene’s surprised she hasn’t seen her in a while; it’s almost like she never really bothered to pester them as much in this timeline.

 

“Hey, you okay, unnie?”

 

Irene only grunts, acknowledging Joy’s concern with a quick nod, feeling the muscles in her legs and arms tire from the amount of familiars that still cluster around the witch.

 

She signals to Yewon and Joy to create an attack that covers a wider radius, stepping beside Seulgi to cover her back.

 

“You know Joohyun-unnie, I kind of wish we could tell people that we’ve been saving the world every night so we could debut faster.”

 

Irene almost laughs at the thought, smiling instead at Seulgi pressing against her back, listening to the sounds of her sword making sweeps across the air, a ringing wisp, cutting familiars clean.

 

“Same, Seul.”

 

It’s been awhile since she’s had such a homey, nostalgic, conversation with Seulgi. It’s comforting – if only for a little bit.

 

She feels a patting hand on her shoulder.

 

“So we better get out of this alive, right? Because who knows – we might even debut tomorrow.”

 

Irene rolls her eyes in jest, knowing that the preparation for such a big event would need more time; less than twenty-four hours wouldn’t be enough. But she gets what Seulgi means.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Irene hopes she can finally get to see what tomorrow is like. Reliving the same month over and over again has been nice and all, in terms of fixing mistakes she never knew were errors until they were too late; but she’d like to see time move forward again.

 

With Wendy.

 

“Will you two stop chatting and help me over here?!”

 

Seulgi is quick to respond, sticking out a playful tongue at Joy for her brash call before ridding away enemies that float about.

 

Irene shoots off a familiar’s head before it gets too close to Yewon, receiving the older girl’s quick thankful smile with a nod.

 

_(“You always seem like you’re taking on the world all by yourself. You don’t have to.”)_

 

Wendy was right.

 

They can do this. Together.

 

Irene’s never felt hope rise this much in any other timeline, watching everyone filter into the sky, rays of blue, red, and yellow, crashing against Walpurgisnacht, the witch’s scream a shattering sound across the clouds.

 

This will be their final timeline. It _has_ to be.

 

“I-Irene-unnie?!”

 

Irene barely avoids the witch’s blast whizzing past her ear, the voice jolting her muscles to tense tighter, twisting around, eyes widening at the fact that Wendy is right there on the bridge – too dangerously close to the battlefield.

 

Wendy’s name barely flits past her lips when she spots a familiar dashing towards her, inciting Irene to stop time, sprinting to carry Wendy out of the way, the girl moving like time never paused in her hold.

 

“U-Unnie?!” Irene winces at the shrill cry near her ear, Wendy’s grip tight on her collar. “I’ve been looking for all of you! Seulgi, Joy – even Yewon-unnie! What are you all _doing_ here?! And what’s with your _clothes?_ ”

 

Once Irene finds a suitable place to hide, far from enemies that could detect their presence and away from the battlefield (she hopes the other three can fend for themselves for just a little longer), she places Wendy down and lets time move forward.

 

“You shouldn’t be here – it’s dangerous! Just go back! We’ll—“

 

“You’re not answering me, Joohyun!”

 

It’s the first time Irene hears her real name, clamming up at Wendy’s furious glare, how worry color her eyes deeper than the red hue on her hair.

 

She feels Wendy’s fingers tighten on her collar, pulling her in, demanding with an authority Irene rarely ever got to see, Wendy’s breath tickling her chapped lips.

 

“I was there at the safety shelter, expecting all of you to be there too – to be safe with me only to find out that you’re all out _here?!_ ” Irene grips at Wendy’s wrist, attempting to gently pry it off but Wendy won’t let go. “And now you expect me to leave you and save myself?!”

 

“Yes!”

 

“No!”

 

Wendy’s voice is filled with a ferocity Irene can’t decipher – she can’t understand why Wendy’s so furious (she’s the one that needs to stay safe – they can all take care of this), just that it’s raw and scathing and _worried._

 

Irene sighs out of desperation, grasping her shoulders, attempting to bring sense back into Wendy’s eyes.

 

“Wendy, _please!_ Just—”

 

“Is this why you were always out late at night?” Wendy’s eyes instead grow a deeper shade, like suddenly everything is falling in place. “Is this why you always come home too tired to talk?”

 

Irene doesn’t know what to say – she has no time to answer all of Wendy’s questions, not when she can still hear everyone else fighting on the battlefield, risking their lives for a timeline she’s hoping would be _the one._

 

“Unnie—“

 

Irene holds her before Wendy could go on another rant, feeling her go mute against her neck.

 

She’s begging.

 

“Let me protect you. _Please..._ ”

 

“Or,” Irene grits her teeth at the sound of Yeri’s voice, twisting around so the girl is as far away as she could be from Wendy. “You can be with them too, Son Seungwan.”

 

No wonder Yeri’s been quiet all along – she’s been waiting for the right moment where the world is falling apart; where hope for success is still present just so she could crush it with the sole reason Irene’s been fighting in the first place.

 

“I-I can?”

 

“Don’t.”

 

Irene pulls back, cradles Wendy’s face, watching how confused and lost she looks like the night they slept together.

 

“But—“

 

She intercepts before Wendy could be further misled.

 

“When this is all over, I’ll tell you everything.” Her thumb runs lines across Wendy’s cheek, her voice quivering because she’s so close – they just need to beat this last witch (they have a _chance_ and that’s all Irene _needs_ ). “So _please,_ whatever she says, don’t listen to her. I…I don’t want to lose you again.”

 

Wendy’s lips part, surprise evident on her face.

 

“Unnie…”

 

Irene curls a lock of red behind Wendy’s ear, watches how Wendy instinctively leans into her touch.

 

She can’t lose her again.

 

Yeri is standing beside her, spotting a familiar school uniform of white, red, and gold.

 

“She won’t have to if you protect her too, Son Seungwan.”

 

Irene is already growling, frustration burning her throat.

 

“…Shut up, Yeri.”

 

Wendy is grasping her hand, curling their fingers together, a swallow filtering through her throat. Irene can see how the gears in her mind turn like clockwork, her eyes a clearer hue of deep brown.

 

“Okay, unnie.”

 

It’s all Irene needs to hear to have relief wash her whole, drown her shaking bones into a firm still, newfound energy replacing cold jitters as she guides Wendy up by the hand.

 

“Go back and stay safe, okay?”

 

Irene isn’t surprised by the quick hug that Wendy gives her and how the shorter girl wipes off the dirt from Irene’s brow, but she doesn’t expect the kiss that comes a second later, a chaste peck at the corner of her lips.

 

“Then you better hurry up because I don’t like waiting.”

 

Wendy’s accompanying playful wink has Irene feeling the familiar rise of red crawling up her neck, watching Wendy run back towards the shelter, Yeri’s presence still constant beside her.

 

“You think you can defy her fate?”

 

Yeri doesn’t sound agitated, in fact, she even sounds a little intrigued.

 

“I won’t stop until I do.”

 

It’s all Irene says before she’s turning around, heading straight for the rest of her team, Walpurgisnacht’s gears all in disarray, the edges chipped.

 

Irene pretends she doesn’t feel hope rise even higher again in her chest.

 

-

 

Joy is slumping across her, a heavy, but relieved, sigh escaping tired lips.

 

“ _Finally._ I thought that was _never_ going to end.”

 

“Like your grumbling stomach?” Seulgi jabs at Joy’s ribs, a teasing grin painting her face despite the dirt on her skin. “I heard it even with Joohyun-unnie’s explosions going off.”

 

Irene almost laughs at the mere sight of playful banter, as if they didn’t just kill off a powerful witch and saved the city together.

 

She feels Jang Yewon settle beside her, the older woman lifting her beret to comb off the stray strands of hair from her forehead.

 

“We did it, didn’t we.”

 

Yewon says instead of asks, and Irene finally feels a smile curl at the corner of her lips, where Wendy had kissed. She still feels her warmth cradle her skin, as if it was tattooed – a permanent presence that Irene wouldn’t ever want to disappear.

 

“Yeah,”

 

Her voice doesn’t bother masking the surprise she still feels, even when the clouds break apart and the sun streams through, the sky a beautiful, glowing blue.

 

They did it. They _actually_ did it.

 

Everyone’s alive and safe and Irene couldn’t ask for more.

 

_Wendy’s finally safe._

 

“Are you actually _crying,_ unnie?”

 

It’s Joy who asks, sounding every bit as shocked as Irene. Pressing fingers under her eyes to make sure Joy’s not just messing with her, Irene stares at the tears on her skin.

 

But she’s not sad. In fact, she’s so, _so_ happy.

 

Irene waves a hand, attempting to dismiss their curious stares, wiping her eyes in haste with her ripped sleeve.

 

“I’m just happy.”

 

-

 

They’re trudging back together towards the shelter, the dome still standing tall and untouched.

 

Irene can see specks of people flutter through the doors, making their way back outside, their eyes busy scanning out the damages of the city.

 

Broken buildings, toppled streetlights, the ground loitered with cracks and debris, the cars’ alarms still going off in the distance, jagged glass and gravel crunching beneath her feet.

 

Despite the wreckage, Irene finds peace in the fact that it’s all over.

 

Now she just needs to find Wendy.

 

Irene’s about to climb over a broken cemented column of support, when she hears a child’s wailing to her left.

 

“H-Hey, where are you going, Joohyun-unnie?”

 

Seulgi calls from behind her, hearing their steps trickle after her.

 

Irene jogs towards the sound, kneeling carefully to avoid broken glass when she finds a little girl in a dirtied blue dress tugging at a limp arm from a body buried under a building.

 

When she gets closer, the child is pleading at her.

 

“C-Can you help me? She helped me get out but I – I can’t get her out…”

 

Irene attempts to reassure her with a smile, nodding before glancing to spot that signature color so prominent in her life.

 

“I-Irene?”

 

Yewon’s stutter barely reaches her ears when Irene transforms, not caring that there’s a witness when all she sees is red.

 

Red.

 

Red.

 

_Red._

 

“Joohyun-unnie, what’s wro—“ Seulgi starts, stopping beside her and Irene’s ears immediately perk at the first syllable of _her_ name from stuttering lips. “W-Wend—?!“

 

“ _Don’t._ ” Irene growls, before curling away strands of red, _so red,_ hair from her pale, cold, _so cold,_ face. “Don’t say it.”

 

This was supposed to be _the_ timeline. This was supposed to be the one where Wendy is finally safe.

 

They had done it. She had finally found a universe where Wendy is safe. Where she was _supposed_ to be safe.

 

She was so close.

…So _close._

Irene feels numb.

 

Her hand reaches for the shield on her arm.

 

“H-Hey, what are you doing?”

 

Joy’s voice is a mere buzzing in her ears, almost muffled like her brain couldn’t process this reality anymore.

 

Seulgi is holding her shoulder, as if to comfort her and Irene thinks she doesn’t need comfort – _she doesn’t need it._

She doesn’t need it.

 

She doesn’t need it.

 

She doesn’t _need it._

 

She just needs Wendy to be _safe._

“…I keep trying, but not one universe seems to want me with you, Wendy.”

 

Irene mutters, a resigned laugh escaping her lips, covering her eyes with a shaking hand, weak and tired and drained. She can’t believe she even got her hopes up for this timeline – that she had been _so close_.

 

But now she knows better.

 

There was no point in staying in a world where Wendy is no longer there.

 

“…Joohyun-unnie?”

 

Seulgi’s voice is nervous and quiet and scared and lonely. Irene looks at her – looks at every single one of them; recognizes the bewilderment on Joy’s face, the concern on Yewon’s expression.

 

But they’re not the ones who can make her stay.

 

“…Goodbye,”

 

And before any of them could protest, Irene twists her shield, hearing its signature click and watches time rewind.

 

Again.

 

-

 

In this new timeline, Irene is chasing after Yeri.

 

Whenever she spots her, she makes sure to shoot, and attempts to catch her with steel chains she’s ripped off from the basement gate of the mall.

 

Yeri is agile, but Irene is patient (she’s been through too much to give up now).

 

The girl is trying to reach Wendy to make her contract, but Irene won’t let her.

 

When she turns a corner, hearing a familiar voice gasp just down the corridor, Irene knows she’s already too late.

 

The chains drop from her fingertips, the metal clanging against the floor.

 

Irene watches Wendy look up from the ground, startled, holding Yeri in her arms, the latter pretending to be tired and in pain – and it makes Irene so, _so_ mad.

 

She’s so mad.

 

She’s so mad.

 

She’s so _mad._

“I-Irene-unnie?”

 

She grits her teeth behind her closed lips, wanting to just _scream._

“Get away from that monster.”

 

And as she watches Wendy stare up at her with terrified, confused, and unfamiliar – _yet so familiar_ , eyes, Irene lets the warm memory of a previous Wendy’s kiss drive her heart and soul and limbs, to keep going.

 

Irene won’t stop until she finds a universe where Wendy is safe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have watched the anime, you may (or may not) have noticed that this story ends where the anime begins. So you can safely assume that how the anime ends is how this story ends too.
> 
>  
> 
> I figured it’d be nice to watch from Irene’s/Homura’s perspective instead in more detail, with more possible timelines that could’ve occurred but never got to see. And if there are readers who have yet to watch the show and would still be interested in doing so, you still can. Just, well, with the knowledge of almost everything. Except the ending.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all have enjoyed this interpretation of PMMM with RV. Until next time.


End file.
